Hopping Mad
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: After a fight with a witch gone wrong Dean wakes up to find himself a small rabbit with no sign of Sam . Dean tries to exit the room he finds himself in only to find that the witch has kidnapped him. She says she doesn't want to kill him so what is the point of what's she's doing? More importantly why is she so concerned about Dean's feelings for Castiel?
1. Chapter One: Freaking Witches

**Chapter One: Freaking Witches**

* * *

_AN: Okay~ So :3 This is most likely going to have short chapters, I'm not entirely sure but either way I hope you enjoy. _

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural_

* * *

It was just a regular hunt which the Winchester boys thought they could handle easily. A witch was doing some questionable killings and as much as Dean hated dealing with witches he knew he couldn't let it go, so he and Sam headed off to search the town. The found the identity of the witch quickly and readied themselves for a fight. That's when things went wrong.

The brothers stood in the small house that they knew the witch was staying at, it was a nice homey place not that far from the rest of the people of the town. They searched around the house finding no trace of the witch.

"Do you think she knew we were coming?" Sam asked relaxing his fingers on his gun.

"Well usually if those sons of bitches know they set a trap for us. So far all we've found is a normal house." Dean answered gesturing around him with his gun.

"Unless we just broke into a person's house by mistake?" Sam suggested. Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother's words. "What? It could be true?"

"Are you saying that you got the wrong house?" Dean asked.

"No…I dunno maybe?" Sam said shrugging. "Let's just wait outs-" The door opened with a creak and standing in the doorway was what looked like a young woman. A hood covered most of her head showing only her nose, lips and chin but the feminine body told them it was a woman. She saw them and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked frightened.

"Sorry I think we got the wrong –" She gasped catching sight of their guns and suddenly they were flung against the wall.

"Freaking witches…" Dean grumbled standing up. He took aim at the witch who squealed in fear and backed up against the opposite wall.

"L-listen I…I don't want to hurt you." She said shakily.

"Bullshit." Dean growled. She sent him flying into a wall again knocking him into Sam who was just standing up.

"I know…I know you're hunters just let me explain!" She exclaimed. Dean and Sam grumbled and groaned as they rolled off each other to stand on their feet both aiming at the witch. She made a sound of fear once more and sent them flying into the wall again.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. She tumbled over to her bookshelf grabbing out a thick black leather book. Dean got to his feet faster than Sam as the younger Winchester had hit the wall with his head too many times to get up faster. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he tried to focus on the witch to shoot. She quickly flipped to a page in her book and held her hand out to Dean chanting fast in fear. Dean doubled over as Sam tried to stand up again. The witch finished her spell and Dean fell over unconscious.

"Dean…" Sam groaned. He looked over to where the witch was slowly moving towards them hesitantly. He lifted his gun towards her and she sent him to the wall again rendering him unconscious. The last thing Sam saw was his older brother shrinking inside his clothes.


	2. Chapter Two: A Good Witch?

**Chapter Two: A Good Witch?**

* * *

_AN: Another chapter up~ Just so you know rabbits do make noise xD I've only ever had a quiet rabbit...well she snorted like a pig but anyway xD_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural but I do own Olivia._

* * *

The first thing that Dean was aware of when he woke up was the size of everything around him. The small stool towered over him like his younger brother did and that was certainly enough to tell him something was wrong.

'_Damn witch shrunk me.' _He thought. '_Freaking witches!' _He opened his mouth to let out a string of curses but all that came out was a series of high pitched sounding growls and grunts.

'_What the hell?!' _Dean thought dashing around to find something to catch his reflection in. He was only slightly aware of how he was running on four legs as opposed to two. He looked around, noticing that he was in a motel room, and found his way to the bathroom. He paused as a pair of boots came into view.

'_Crap, crap, crap!' _Dean thought backing up as the boots advanced on him. He tried to get away from the boots but his efforts were futile as he felt hands wrap around his body and lift him up off the floor. He saw a hint of sandy blonde fur on long feet. He was raised up to the eye level of a woman with brilliant blue eyes, the colour almost reminded him of his favourite angel's eyes. However where Castiel's eyes were a calm yet piercing blue this woman's blue eyes seemed to glow eerily.

"I'm so sorry…" She started. "But you weren't listening." It clicked in his mind who he was speaking to.

'_The freaking witch.' _He thought irritably. He started to struggle against her grip and she gasped.

"No, no calm down!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to kill you! I just want to talk." Dean fixed her with a look that could almost match up to one of Sam's bitch faces. She looked at him apologetically before chanting a short spell.

"Y…you can speak now." She said.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed in annoyance. "What have you done to me you freaking son of a bitch?!"

"I…well…" She trailed off and turned him around to see his reflection. He started yelling and cursing angrily. The witch had turned him into a cute little sandy blonde coloured green eyed dwarf rabbit.

"Sorry I just…you weren't listening to me. I'm not a killer." She stammered.

"Why should I believe you?" Dean huffed.

"I haven't killed you yet." She answered. "I know who was killing those people."

"Oh you mean yourself? Or maybe a family member?" Dean scoffed trying in vain to get away from her. She just kept a hold of him despite all his kicking and wriggling.

"Demons." She said. "Demons did it, they've been trying to cover their killings with my existence…I'm a witch…but I'm not a bad witch! I'm only young and I haven't killed anyone before!"

"Yeah like I'm going to believe a fucking –" She waved her hand and suddenly he couldn't speak. He kicked his feet in irritation and grunted.

"Please listen to me…" She mumbled walking back into the main motel room. She sat down on the bed and sat Dean down in her lap. Dean now saw that she had short blond hair cut very short. "My name is Olivia, I'm only a twenty three year old…well I say that I'm actually forty three…I'm a witch…but I don't kill people. I never have. I love humans." Dean grunted and stomped his feet.

'_Sure you haven't, sure you do.' _He thought glaring at her.

"My parents…I've been told they were witches but I was given to a human family who took care of me and loved me until the day they died. They taught me to be kind and use my powers for good…they also warned me of your kind…Hunters…" Olivia took a deep breath before she continued. "I only want to live in peace with humans…I've never done anything bad, I never killed anyone…all I did was heal a little boy who was bleeding to death…" Dean stiffened at this. Olivia looked so incredibly sad almost like she was feeling sorry about what had happened to the boy. He almost believed her for a moment before his stubborn side persisted.

'_No…she's a witch. Evil.' _Dean thought shaking his furry head. He opened his mouth to say something but once again all that came out were angry grunts.

"Oh right…" Olivia mumbled. She waved her hand at him and he opened his mouth to speak.

"If you're not bad why did you kidnap me?" He asked.

"I don't want to die…I just want to live in peace…I hardly use my powers…only when I freak out a little…I…I thought you were going to kill me so…so I turned you into a rabbit…I'll turn you back but I just…" Olivia trailed off uncertainly.

"You realise you're just going to get an angel and my brother on your ass right?" Dean asked.

"An angel?" Olivia asked her eyebrows shooting up. "Really?"

"Yeah, his name's Castiel and he wears a trench coat." Dean answered feeling a little proud of his angel. _Wait no, not his angel _he thought. "He'll come for me and smite your ass."

"But I just…oh I know! I saw it somewhere…" She stood up leaving Dean on the bed as she rushed around quickly. She came back in a few moments with a smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Dean asked warily.

"I found some um…I don't know what they're called but they don't let angels in." Olivia said. "I just want to live in peace okay? I'll return you to normal and disappear but you need to let me…I'm sorry I just…" Dean sighed heavily.

"There's just no getting it in your head that you're evil is there?" Dean mumbled.

"I'm not evil…" Olivia mumbled.

"Sure you're not." Dean said rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Not Adorable!

**Chapter Three: I'm Not Adorable!**

* * *

_AN: So I keep changing what I've planned xD this story might have more chapters than I originally intended but oh well. Let's see how this goes. These chapters will still be short though. I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own the characters of Supernatural _

* * *

Dean wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep again but when he woke up he was in a different motel room and he was inside a cage. The cage wasn't all that bad, it wasn't just an empty metal cage with a rabbit sitting inside it. The cage was set up like it was actually for a pet rabbit and not a hunter turned into a rabbit. The entire floor was covered in hay, there was a small blue dish filled with water and an empty green one beside it.

"And now I'm a freaking prisoner?" Dean grumbled. "Olivia!" he called but no one answered him. He hopped over to the edge of the cage and pushed down some of the hay looking for the female witch. The motel room was empty and all there was in the room that must have belonged to Olivia was a black travel suitcase and a large handbag.

"Great…" Dean mumbled.

'_Now that I have a voice I should call Cas…' _He realised. '_Oh but I bet that bitch put up those wards again…ugh…' _The door opened and Olivia walked in eating a slice of pie. Dean's bunny stomach growled and he groaned. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Oh you're up." Olivia said noticing Dean moving around.

"Yes I'm up, and I'm hungry." Dean grumbled glaring at her.

"Aww when you glare it's adorable." Olivia giggled. She walked over to the cage and opened it up from the top. Dean thought she might place the pie she was eating inside but instead she picked him up.

"Don't pick me up you son of a bitch!" He raged kicking his feet around and struggling. He hated how easy it was to push him and around and pick him up as a bunny. Olivia laughed and set him down on the floor.

"You're so cute." She commented. He growled at her and she just laughed again. She walked over to the cage and started fiddling around with it.

'_Am I being fed?' _Dean wondered trying to see what Olivia was doing. She picked him up again earning more grunts and kicks from Dean which earned him more laughter from Olivia. She set him down inside the cage again but left it open. Dean looked over to the green bowl which had been filled with green vegetables.

"What is this crap?" He growled.

"Your food, you're a rabbit." Olivia informed him.

"Aww nah I just thought I was walking on four legs for no reason." Dean remarked sarcastically. Olivia frowned and sighed.

"You have to eat it, everything else would be bad for you." Olivia pointed out. Dean grumbled and trudged over to his food. He was hungry and he wasn't about to starve.

"I shoulda just called Cas." He mumbled nibbling on a piece of celery. "If I called Cas I wouldn't be eating these stupid things…"

"Cas this Cas that, Cas as in Castiel right? The angel?" Olivia asked. "Who wears a trench coat?"

"Nah, Castiel the angel who wears a sombrero." Dean said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm nice to you, why can't you pay me the same kindness?" Olivia grumbled.

"Because you're a witch." Dean replied gruffly as he finished off his celery and started on the next vegetable in his path.

'_I can just hear Sammy now, 'it took turning you into a bunny to finally get you to eat healthy' this actually tastes pretty good…or maybe it's just coz I'm a freaking rabbit.' _Dean thought.

"I'm better than other witches who would kidnap people and turn them into rabbits." Olivia huffed.

"Oh? Why's that?" Dean mumbled between bites.

"Other witches would cut you up into pieces to save to use for other spells. There's quite a few which need certain parts of rabbits." Olivia informed him. Dean said nothing in response but deep down he was grateful that he wasn't being cut up and used for spells. He finished his vegetables and took a drink of water wishing it was whiskey.

"Can I get let out of here now?" He asked.

"No, knowing your kind you'll go looking for an escape." Olivia answered.

"I'm a freaking rabbit. I'm freaking tiny." Dean complained.

"You'll probably find a way still." Olivia said. Dean went to argue but shrugged the best he could. She was right, he probably would find a way to escape.

"Ugh I should just call Cas…" He mumbled.

"Is Cas your boyfriend or something?" Olivia asked. Dean spluttered and if rabbits could blush he was sure he was blushing.

"No!" He exclaimed. "He's…he's my friend!"

"Sure he is." Olivia laughed doubtfully. "Is that why you were mumbling about him in your sleep?"

"What?!" Dean exclaimed shocked. He was sleep talking about Cas? What the hell had he been saying?

"That's right." Olivia giggled. "You were telling him to take off his trench coat."

"What? No way. I wasn't." Dean denied thumping around in his cage.

"You were!" Olivia laughed. "You said, and I quote, 'take of that damn trench coat and get over here' it sounds like you were getting him into bed with you." Dean shuffled around embarrassedly in his cage and burrowed into a pile of hay. Olivia only continued to laugh.

"You're so adorable!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not freaking adorable!" He yelled back blushing. He was seriously saying naughty things about his angel? Wait not _his _angel, he's an angel of the Lord. Yup. Certainly not Dean's angel.

"Do you like him?" Olivia asked.

"Leave me alone." Dean mumbled poking his head out of his little nest slightly.

"Aww." Olivia cooed.

"Shut up." He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4- A Little More About The Witch

Chapter Four: A Little More About the Witch

* * *

_AN: So yup, another chapter. Soon Cas and Sam are gonna step in XD I might stop writing this though, I don't really have the motivation._

* * *

After what seemed like hours of sitting in his new cage, which in reality was only about thirty five minutes, Dean decided to talk to Olivia seeing as there was nothing else he could do.

"So what do you plan to gain out of kidnapping me?" He asks Olivia who was quietly sitting cross legged on her motel bed reading her book of spells.

"What do I plan to gain?" She hummed keeping her eyes on her book. "Well for one I want to live in peace, with you hunting me now I just…I don't know, I want to make sure you won't come after me again."

"I don't think kidnapping me was the right way to go about it." Dean snorted scratching behind his ear with his foot.

'_Oh God that feels good.' _He thought scratching behind his ear again.

"What can I say? I panicked okay, you're the first hunter I've ever encountered." Olivia huffed. "What was I supposed to do? Kill you? I don't want to kill you."

"So why'd you take me and not Sam?" Dean asked shuffling around the hay in his cage, he felt twitchy and had a desperate need to do something with his hands…well _paws_. "And when are you gonna change me back?"

"Sam seems more the negotiator, I think if I kidnapped Sam you would shoot first ask questions later." Olivia informed him. Dean shrugged and nodded his head a little knowing Olivia was still staring at her spell book. "And I will change you back, just once I have your word that you won't hunt me."

"Fine, I won't hunt you." Dean lied glaring at Olivia from his cage.

"You really think I'm going to believe that?" Olivia scoffed standing off her bed and walking over to his cage.

"Well why should I hunt a beautiful woman such as yourself?" Dean asked attempting to convince her with his charm. She laughed and picked him out from the cage ignoring his protests.

"Yeah, you're so adorable I don't think I can take you seriously." She informed him. He cursed her and glared at her which only earned him a gentle pat on the head. "Well anyway, I shared so you share. Why did you become a hunter?"

"I don't have to tell you that." Dean huffed. "What about you? Why do you want to live with humans when you aren't one?"

"I love humans, my mother and father were very kind. They knew I was a witch but they raised me like any other child. I went to school, I had a social life and I wasn't ever locked away by them because I was different. I loved them so much, I know all humans aren't like that but still. Humans are inspiring, they do so many things like driving! I want to ride in a car again. I've only ever teleported from place to place because I was being chased. I don't even have a license. Oh and riding in an airplane would be fun, they look like fun!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Airplanes crash." Dean blurted out. "They are not fun."

"Well still…Oh I've always wanted to ride a horse, and have a pet…and I just…human life is amazing to me…I just…" Olivia sighed deeply and happily. Dean shifted nervously in her lap as she stroked his fur. He felt touched at how much so loved humans despite how evil most witches were but he was trying not to relax under her hand as being petted felt damn good.

"I don't know. Human life…it seems like a dream." Olivia sighed sadly.

"Stop petting me, I'm not your damn pet." Dean growled still trying to keep his dignity.

"Sorry bunny butt." Olivia huffed.

"The name's Dean Winchester." Dean scoffed. "Don't call me a bunny."

"But you are a bunny." Olivia pointed out.

"Only because of you." He snapped. Olivia just rolled her eyes and laughed.

'_Damn she's annoying.' _Dean thought glaring at her


	5. Chapter Five: On Good Terms

**Chapter Five: On Good Terms**

* * *

_AN: Finally got around to writing some more, I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but I didn't know what else to do =P so yup. Enjoy :3_

_I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

It had been at least two maybe three days since Dean's transformation, Olivia had moved to another motel yet again but this time she didn't put up any protection sigils. As Dean lay restlessly in his cage he thought to Olivia's behaviour over the days he had been with her. If he didn't already know she was a witch he would swear she was human. He was even considering letting her go free despite it going against everything he stood against. But she hadn't killed anyone. Dean jumped when Olivia snorted in her sleep. He glared at her from his cage, her loud occasional snoring in her sleep reminded him that she was very loud and childlike at times. It was like she was four years old and not forty. Thinking of childlike adults he couldn't help but think of Castiel and Sam, though mainly Castiel. Where were they?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dean awoke to giggling the next morning he lazily flicked one of his ears and tried to go back to sleep but the giggling persisted. He cracked open on eye to see Olivia taking a picture of him with her phone.

"What the hell?" He grumbled. Olivia giggled and moved away. "What's so funny?"

"You look adorable." She giggled lifting him out of the cage and placing him on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Dean grumbled. "Bunnies are freaking adorable. When are you gonna change me back?"

"When are you gonna let me live in peace?" Olivia retorted. Dean frowned and she sighed. "Please…"

"You haven't killed anyone before right?" Dean asked.

"No, I've only healed little children because they don't freak out as much as adults." Olivia replied, Dean could just hear the hope filling her voice.

"Well then…" Dean mumbled. "I guess I could convince Sammy to let you live…"

"Thank you!" Olivia exclaimed hugging him and almost suffocating him in her breasts. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Dean yelled trying to paw his way free. "I'm dying here let me go!"

"Sorry." Olivia laughed setting him down on the bed.

"Why are you so happy? Other hunters may come after ya." Dean asked. Olivia sat down cross legged on the bed in front of him.

"Well I asked my other kind witch friend about hunters and she told me that the Winchesters were practically the best of the best…so if I'm on your good side then I guess everything else I can handle." Olivia beamed. Dean ignored the fact that she was grinning like he told her she won the lottery as he was more focused on the proud feeling welling in his chest that he and his brother still posed a threat.

"So can I be changed back now?" Dean asked hopefully. He was sick of being so small and weak. What sort of hunter could a bunny be? A bad one, that's what.

"Not yet, you still have to convince your friends." Olivia replied. Dean glared at her and shuffled around on the bed.

"So…what now?" Dean grumbled.

"Well you could talk to me about ya boyfriend Cas. You were sleep talking about him again this morning." Olivia said nonchalantly. Dean blushed and his ears stood right up as he sputtered and tried to make some sort of sensible word come out. "Sounded like a pretty good dream." Dean just gave up trying to speak and disappeared under the motel bed pillow.

"Aww!" Olivia squealed. "Adorable!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. "I'm not freaking adorable!"

"So I take it from the blushing that Cas is your boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"No, he's a friend." Dean grumbled. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about him." Olivia said lifting the pillow off him. Dean hopped out from underneath the pillow and scratched his ear.

"Well…he's great." Dean started. Olivia scoffed a little.

"A lot of people are great." She stated.

"Yeah well Cas…" Dean trailed off thinking about all that Castiel had done for them, how much of a great friend he was even though there were moments where he was a dick. "Castiel is something else…" Olivia smiled sweetly and Dean frowned and shuffled under the sheets of the bed blushing.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Olivia giggled. "All I asked is for you to tell me about him." Dean grumbled to himself for a while.

_'Pull yourself together Winchester!' _Dean snapped at himself. He shuffled out from under the blankets and sat next to Olivia's knee.

"Alright…I'll try and tell you about Cas." He said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Later that night Dean was roused from sleeping in his cage by a thud followed by some hushed whispers.

_"Shh you idiot, you'll wake her."_

_"I believe you are the one whispering and not I."_

_"Shut up." _

Cracking one eye open he saw two blurry figures shifting around in the motel room. One of them was hovering over his cage and he jumped startled.

"What's a witch doing with a rabbit?" It asked. Dean blinked and realised it was Sam hovering over his cage. Which meant the other was Castiel. Dean looked over to where Castiel stood next to Olivia's bed, head tilted in its adorable fashion and angel blade gripped tight in his hand.

"Sam there are more important things than a rabbit." Castiel hissed.

"Right…" Sam said walking over to the other side of Olivia's bed. Dean saw a flash of silver and knew instantly by the serrated side of the knife that Sam had brought Ruby's knife.

"Olivia!" he yelled causing both Castiel and Sam to jump. Olivia snapped her eyes opened and shrieked scrambling off her bed quickly and teleporting to the other side of the room beside his cage.

"Stop…please!" She exclaimed.

"What have you done with my brother?" Sam growled.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked advancing on her with Sam.

"He's here…" Olivia said holding up his cage suddenly. Dean tumbled around and grumbled.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked glaring at her.

"God damn it Sammy just stop." Dean grumbled. "I'm a freaking rabbit. Everyone just put your weapons down and back away from Olivia." Sam and Castiel both frowned before lowering their weapons and stepping back. Olivia sighed with relief.

"Why is Dean a bunny?" Sam asked. Dean groaned.

"She turned me into a rabbit because she freaked out." He replied. "Why am I talking? Olivia explain!" Olivia swallowed a nervous lump in her throat mainly from the look Castiel was sending here that just screamed 'I want to rip you apart' loudly.

"Alright…" Olivia mumbled. "Sit down."


	6. Chapter Six: Partners in Crime

**Chapter Six: Partners in Crime**

* * *

_AN: I'm planning to make the next chapter longer_

_I don't own the Supernatural characters_

* * *

After having explained what had happened and why Olivia was doing what she was Sam and Castiel relaxed slightly but not completely. So Dean surprisingly suggested travelling together to prove her point. They all agreed and poor little bunny Dean couldn't stay awake any longer and just fell asleep while Olivia was explaining magic to Sam as he had an interest in the topic. Castiel stood by Dean's cage and watched as his little feet kicked a few times before he sighed contently and snuggled into his hay more. Castiel thought it was adorable and wished to pick up Dean but didn't want to wake him from his peaceful slumber. He could see that Dean was dreaming happy dreams for once instead of his nightmares of hell and for that he was happy.

"Will you return Dean to his normal form?" Castiel asked turning around to face Olivia and Sam.

"Yes, but when you trust me." Olivia replied with a nod of her head.

"At least he's eating healthy." Sam snorted. Olivia chuckled and Castiel turned around back to watch the sleeping bunny Dean.

"Hey Cas…" Sam said drawing his attention away from bunny Dean once again. He looked over his shoulder to the younger Winchester and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sam?" He replied.

"Can you leave for a bit so I can talk to Olivia about something?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at him hard for a moment almost about to say that he was not going to leave Dean but Sam spoke again. "Olivia's intimidated by you and I think the answers I get will be beneficial if she's not replying weirdly because you're here." Sam said. Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly prepared to fight to stay near Dean but he remembered that Dean had addressed him once on how he was kind of intimidating to some people.

_"You just intimidate some people Cas, not me of course, but you know. The vics family members aren't used to the supernatural and you saying stuff about demons freaks people out, especially because of the constipated look on your face." _Dean had told him. Castiel looked back at sleeping bunny Dean and gently picked him up and out of his cage holding him close to his chest before he disappeared with a flutter of wings.

"Hey he just-"

"It's okay." Sam said interrupting her. "What I wanted to ask is have you noticed those two..."

"Oh you mean how they love each other but say nothing about it?" Olivia asked bluntly. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"So should you call back Castiel now?" Olivia asked looking around.

"No, I have another question." Sam chuckled. Olivia raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Shoot." She said.

"You want me to trust you and let you go freely right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, then I will return Dean to normal." Olivia replied with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah well, I could kill you and Dean would go back to normal, I know this to be true." Sam said ignoring Olivia's startled gasp. "I won't kill you on one condition."

"Y-yeah…." Olivia said her voice shaking. Sam felt bad about scaring her but he wasn't going to kill her. "What is it?"

"Help me get Dean and Cas together." Sam replied. Olivia frowned and looked slightly relieved.

"That's it?" Olivia asked, her shoulders were still tense as if she expected him to jump her.

"Yup. Those morons swing and miss each other every time." Sam groaned. Olivia chuckled.

"I think I can make some plans." She said rubbing her hands together and smiling.

"Awesome." Sam said grinning.


	7. Chapter Seven: Situation One?

**Chapter Seven: Situation One?**

* * *

_**AN: Not much to say about this other than I feel tired today, ughblehda enjoy?**_

_**I do not own the Supernatural characters but Olivia is mine.**_

* * *

Dean was having a fantastic dream despite it being a rabbit dream. He was running in a beautiful green field, there were no demons or anything supernatural and it was just him as well as a happy bunny Sam. However there was a voice that was trying to talk to him. Dean just wanted to ignore it and continue on in his happy dream.

_Dean_

The voice said. Dean ignored it as he play fought with bunny Sam.

_Dean_

Dean laughed as he rolled over his brother who was having a little bitch fit.

_Dean! _

Dean didn't open his eyes but his dream was over. He felt like grumbling but just snuggled closer to the warmth of whatever was acting as his bed.

"Dean you need to wake up." Castiel said in his ear. Dean ignored him and snuggled closer to his warm bed. He would have been content to stay like that had Sam kept silent.

"He's totally snuggling up to you Cas." Sam snickered. Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Castiel who was looking down at him with his head tilted to the side.

_'Shit I'm in Cas's lap.' _Dean thought and went to leap off Castiel's lap, but Castiel must have known he would do that and so he picked Dean up gently.

"Dean Sam would like us to go to get some food." Castiel said to him.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm a freaking rabbit Sam!" Dean yelled angrily. Sam shrugged.

"Hey man I just thought you were stir crazy and wanted to get out of here. The only difference is you have to stay in Cas's pocket but still. Besides it beats sitting around here all day." He said. Dean thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright." He said.

"When you leave you won't be able to talk though, just so it doesn't freak people out." Olivia told him. Dean frowned but nodded again.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"I will be able to understand you Dean, if you need to tell me something that is." Castiel said.

"Awesome." Dean said. "Dude can you put me down now?"

"My apologies." Castiel said setting Dean on his thighs.

_'Dude's like a freaking heater.' _Dean thought resisting the urge to snuggle up to the angel.

"Shall we go now?" Castiel asked.

"Might as well." Dean replied. Castiel picked him up and gently stroked his ears. Dean fidgeted and frowned while Olivia and Sam snickered.

"We will be back soon." Castiel told them as he placed Dean carefully in his pocket.

"See ya soon." Olivia said waving with Sam at the pair. Castiel walked out of the motel room and Dean poked his head out of his pocket. He fully expected Castiel to fly to the diner but when he started to walk he frowned confused. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he hit his paws on the side of Castiel's trench coat. Castiel looked down at him and tilted his head to the side slightly.

_'Maybe thinking at him will work?' _Dean thought. _'Why aren't you flying?' _He was partially expecting it not to work as usually Castiel heard prayers but what he wasn't expecting was the booming voice in his head as Castiel looked away from him and continued walking.

_Because Sam said it would make you feel uncomfortable, and you had told me the last time that I flew with you, you did not as you said 'poop for a week'._

_'Oh…_' Dean thought. _'Thank you?'_

_You are welcome Dean._

Dean felt a headache coming on as Castiel's voice bounced around in his head.

_'Tone it down please Cas.' _He thought wincing. Castiel's reply came softer but perfectly audible.

_My apologies Dean._

_'It's cool man.' _Dean thought. He looked around as they drifted into a busier part of town watching the people walk past Castiel paying no attention to him in his pocket.

"Hey a bunny!" A little girl called out. Before he had time to bury further into Castiel's pocket a sticky hand ran over his head. He snorted and struggled as the little girl tried to pull him out of Castiel's pocket.

"I am so sorry!" an older woman exclaimed pulling who was probably her daughter away from Castiel and Dean.

"It is alright." Castiel said with a polite nod before walking on.

_'Man…my head's all sticky.' _Dean grumbled.

_We are almost at the diner, I will get a cloth. _Castiel said. Dean just grumbled as Castiel walked into the diner. Castiel strolled up to the counter and waited for the waitress to come around.

"What would you like hun?" She asked with a kind smile. Castiel surprised her and Dean by pulling Dean out of his pocket.

"Do you have a wet cloth I can use? A child put her sticky hands on the top of his head." Castiel asked politely.

"Aww, what an adorable bunny." The waitress chuckled. "Sure thing sugar, is that all you needed?" Dean started to struggle in Castiel's hands as he relayed the order of food that his brother, Olivia and Castiel would eat. Castiel held Dean in his arms gently stroking his back in an attempt to calm him down.

_'God damn why does that feel so good?' _Dean thought closing his eyes.

_Do not blaspheme Dean_

_'Oh shit.' _Dean thought, that's right Castiel could still hear him thinking. _'Dude will I have no private thoughts anymore?' _

_If you wish to block me from seeing them, then imagine a door and I will not invade._

_'Alright.' _Dean replied.

"Here you go love." The waitress said passing Castiel a wet cloth. Castiel thanked her before gently wiping the sticky substance off of Dean's head.

_'Thanks man.' _Dean thought.

_No problem Dean._

Dean would have grinned if he wasn't suddenly plucked from Castiel's hands.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" A shrill voice squealed in his ear.

"Is he yours?" Another female voice asked Castiel.

"…Yes?" Castiel said confused. Suddenly Dean was surrounded by teenage girls passing him around like a joint. He kicked and struggled but they just giggled and pet him. One girl lifted him up to her face and kissed his nose then her friends started to do the same. Castiel just watched confused as Dean continued to struggle just wanting to be left alone.

"Hey Bonnie! Leave the rabbit alone!" The waitress snapped.

"Yes mom…" The teen mumbled handing Dean back to Castiel. Dean snuggled up to Castiel burying his face in Castiel's chest.

_Are you alright Dean?_

_'Never freaking let me out of your freaking hands.' _Dean grumbled.

"Thank you." Castiel said to the waitress who grinned and went back to work.

_Why did they kiss you on the nose?_

_'I don't know, girls do weird things to things they think are cute.' _Dean answered closing his eyes as Castiel started to pet him again.

_But what if they thought a bear was cute?_

_'Dude I don't know. Do I look like a girl?' _Dean grumbled.

_You have experience with girls_

_'Because you never found occasion.' _Dean teased. Castiel said nothing in response and just sat there patting Dean as they waited for their food.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Dean and Castiel made their way back to the motel room Dean couldn't help but think something was on Castiel's mind. He kept looking at Dean, picking him up and holding him close before putting him back into his pocket. At about the fifth time he did it Dean got pissed.

_'Why do you keep doing that man?!' _He snapped.

_The girls did it, I am trying to understand._

_'Dude just stop. They did it because they thought I was cute. You obviously don't think I-'_ Dean jumped as Castiel picked him up and placed a kiss on his nose. Unable to do anything else he just widened his eyes and stared at Castiel.

"You are cute." Castiel hummed with a smile.

_'J-just because I'm a rabbit.' _Dean found himself spluttering as Castiel opened the motel door.

"In general you are." He said. Sam and Olivia looked up at them confused. "Dean is cute."

"S-shut up!" Dean exclaimed finding his voice as they walked into the room.


	8. Chapter Eight: Situation Two

**Chapter Eight: Situation Two**

* * *

_**AN: Wooo, took me a while I guess? IDEK Enjoy this chapter~ I still have no idea how many there are to go xD**_

_**I do not own the Supernatural characters but I own Olivia!**_

* * *

During the night Castiel took a quick trip to heaven and when he came back the next morning he hadn't expected to be greeted with a complication. He watched as Sam sat with his brother in his hands repeating his name and asking him questions while the rabbit in question looked confused.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked. "Why isn't he talking?"

"I don't know, the spell should be working." Olivia replied chewing on her bottom lip as she flicked through her spell book quickly.

"Dean?" Sam asked. The sandy blonde rabbit just tilted its head to the side sniffing the air. He turned to look Castiel with his beady green eyes.

"What is wrong with Dean?" Castiel asked striding forward and taking the small rabbit from Sam's hands then standing back a little. Dean's nose twitched as he sniffed Castiel's thumb before rubbing the side of his furry face against it. Castiel tilted his head to the side and tried to read Dean's thoughts. But they came up blank. Castiel frowned, Dean was always thinking of something. His mind was usually filled with such enormous activity from hunting to flirting and everything else in general. Like his love of pie which Castiel could not find, usually it was the first thing that screamed at him due to Dean's love for food.

"Something is wrong." Castiel stated noticing Sam giving him a look which clearly said 'Well no shit.' "I cannot sense anything...in his mind. I do not see what I normally see." Castiel remarked frowning. Sam straightened up in his chair at Castiel's statement, obviously the angel had read Dean's mind on other occasions.

"What do you normally see?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Olivia snapped in the same manner that Dean would.

"Just wondering." Sam replied. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam for a moment.

"Pie." He answered. "But that is not the point. I believe something is wrong."

"Oh shit…I must have cast it wrong…" Olivia said panicking. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked though he was sure he was snarling.

"Olivia was trying to turn Dean back into a human." Sam replied.

"But I must have said one of the words wrong. Shit I'm so sorry, don't kill me." Olivia said as she flicked to another page in her book. Castiel gently stroked Dean's fur as the small rabbit continued to nuzzle his hand. Sam sighed before standing up taking a bite out of a sandwich he had made obviously for breakfast. He took a few steps towards Castiel and looked down at Dean nuzzling the angel's hand.

"You'd swear he was a cat or something." Sam remarked. Dean looked up at him and started squirming. He bit Castiel's thumb shocking the angel and causing him to accidentally hit Sam in the arm as he dropped Dean and Sam dropped his sandwich on Dean. The two looked down at Dean as he hopped madly away with bits of mayonnaise and lettuce sticking to him.

"You're cleaning him." Sam said pointing to Castiel. "No mojo, it'll freak him out."

"Fine." Castiel huffed. He walked over to where Dean disappeared under the motel bed. He got down on his knees and looked underneath it finding the small rabbit easily with the daylight.

"Dean." He called softly holding out his hand. Dean shuffled back a little quivering slightly. "Dean I will not hurt you." Castiel said gently. Dean shuffled nervously on the spot before taking timid steps forward. Castiel waited patiently until Dean hopped towards his hand and sniffed it before looking up at him. Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"Adorable." He said placing a small kiss on Dean's nose. He picked Dean up ignoring Sam's strange grin as he moved towards the bathroom to wash Dean.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Washing a small rabbit was easy enough as long as the rabbit was still. As a mindless rabbit Dean seemed to just want to hop around in the sink. Having absolutely no idea how to wash an animal Castiel just applied the same steps that it would take to wash a human minus the shampoo and conditioner. His trench coat lay on the floor behind him along with his suit jacket while his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. His arms were almost covered in soap bubbles while Dean was covered in them completely. He was sure the adorable little rabbit was smiling up at him and happiness shone in his cute green eyes.

"You are irritating." Castiel said with a sigh. "But adorable." Rabbit Dean just hopped a few times sloshing water around adding to the building puddle on the floor. Castiel sighed wistfully.

"Silly little Dean." He mumbled scratching behind his ear. Dean's eyes closed and he made a sound similar to that of a purring cat. He took a moment to pet the wet bunny then attempted to wash the hyper animal.

"Alright…" He mumbled. Just as he went to lay his hands on Dean again the bunny splashed water into his eyes. Shutting his eyes tightly he slowly moved around to find a towel hanging off an almost broken towel rack. He wiped the water from his eyes and sighed again before turning around once more. He was greeted with the sight of a very human looking Dean who was very naked. Castiel blinked and tilted his head to the side as Dean sat in the sink with a wide grin on his face kicking his legs somewhat excitedly. He looked almost as if he were back to normal, had it not been for the long rabbit ears atop his head and his childlike glee Castiel would have thought he was.

"Dean?" He tried. Dean giggled and hopped off the sink only to slip and fall backwards hitting his head on the floor. Castiel was at his side in an instant making sure he was okay. Dean looked up at him with a pained expression as he held the back of his head.

"It's okay." He said pressing two fingers to his forehead and healing him. Dean looked startled while his eyes widened. Castiel smiled at him and Dean grinned wide before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Castiel felt himself blush.

"Is everything okay in there Cas?" Sam asked through the door.

"Can you please get me some of Dean's undergarments?" Castiel replied.

"O…kay?" Sam replied uncertainly. After a few seconds Sam gave Castiel the underwear and Castiel was tasked with putting underwear on Dean. Which proved to be easier than her thought. Dean was still memory-less like his bunny form but he was surprisingly compliant. Castiel felt proud that he had managed to put underwear on the naked male but realised he hadn't dried him first. Deciding it would be too trivial a task he simple used his 'Angel Mojo', as Dean and Sam liked to call it, to zap him dry. He picked his suit jacket up off the floor and put it on before putting Dean in his trench coat. It was somewhat of a tight fit for the male but covered him up well enough.

"Come along Dean." He called opening the door to the bathroom. Dean followed after him grinning happily.

"Oh dear..." Olivia said as her eyes landed on Dean's rabbit ears. "I got it wrong again." Dean's ears twitched and he shifted nervously behind Castiel. He grabbed the back of Castiel's jacket and cowered behind him.

"And he still has no idea who he is." Sam noted. "But he seems to know who Cas is."

"I suppose so." Castiel replied. "He must still feel a connection to me through our bond." Dean made a strange sound behind him so the angel turned to see him looking frightened.

"They have a bond?" He heard Olivia whisper behind him.

"Dean, what troubles you?" Castiel asked gently. Dean shook his head and just wordlessly took Castiel's hand. Castiel titled his head to the side as Olivia went 'aww' clasping her hands together.

"We should probably get some clothes on him." Sam said. He took a step forward knowing that Castiel would have asked for his clothes if he was going to get Dean dressed. Dean made a strangled noise before he let go of Castiel's hand and ran into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him. The trio in the room just stared at the door.

"Um…what?" Sam said.

"I believe he is frightened of you." Castiel replied.

"Why?" Sam asked frowning.

"You dropped your sandwich on him?" Castiel suggested with a small shrug.

"That and you were kind of yelling at him this morning." Olivia pointed out. Sam grumbled and pulled some clothes out of Dean's duffel bag, which he had brought with him.

"Then you get him dressed." He huffed handing Castiel the clothes. Castiel nodded and took the clothes from Sam before he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Dean?" He called. The door unlocked and opened a small amount. Castiel opened it the rest of the way and walked inside. Dean stood timidly near the door peering out cautiously.

"Dean, there is no need to be frightened of your brother." Castiel remarked closing the door to give them some privacy as he remembered Dean telling him about personal space and such. "He will not harm you." Dean chewed on his bottom lip then nodded.

"O...okay…" He said softly. Castiel's eyebrows rose.

"You can speak?" He asked. In return he was met with silence and a shrug. Dean could obviously understand him, it was just a matter of how many words he remembered. He stepped forward and slid off the trench coat covering him prepared to change him. After putting jeans on the rabbit eared man Castiel decided to speak.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as he picked up the shirt to place on the older Winchester.

"C…" Dean frowned for a moment nodding his head. "Cast…" He tilted his head to the side frowning in frustration unable to pronounce Castiel's name. "Castle…."

"Castiel." Castiel said smiling at Dean's attempts.

"Castiel." Dean repeated. Castiel nodded and Dean grinned ecstatically like he had just been given a lifetime supply of free pie.

"That's right Dean." Castiel praised putting the shirt on the older Winchester. "Now out there is your brother Sam and the witch Olivia. They will not hurt you because I will not let them, so we will go back out there now alright?"

"Okay." Dean replied with a nod of his head. Castiel put on his trench coat and turned to lead the way out but Dean grabbed his hand. Castiel looked at him tilting his head to the side but Dean just looked at his feet and blushed.

"Cute." Castiel mumbled leading him out of the bathroom.

"Aww!" Olivia giggled at the sight of them. "How cute." Castiel felt Dean squeeze his hand as Olivia walked over to them. She stopped in front of Dean and touched one of his rabbit ears. Dean practically squeaked and ducked behind Castiel holding the back of his trench coat tightly and burying his face in the small of his back.

"You scared him." Castiel deadpanned.

"It seems he only likes you." Sam said.

"It would seem that way." Castiel replied as he felt Dean shaking ever so slightly. "Dean, do you remember what I said?" He felt Dean nod into his back. "Stand, it is okay." Dean slowly released Castiel's trench coat before standing up nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Olivia apologised patting Dean's head. Dean's eyebrows rose and a small puffed tail poked out from the top of his jeans. Castiel could see it moving side to side like a happy dog's tail. Castiel could help but smile. He petted Dean's head once Olivia's hand had moved away.

"You like to be petted?" He asked. Dean nodded enthusiastically and smiled rubbing his head against Castiel's hand.

"Especially by you it seems." Sam snickered. Castiel stopped patting Dean and narrowed his eyes at Sam. He would have responded to the comment if he didn't feel Dean wrap his arms around his torso and plant a kiss on his cheek grinning happily. Where Dean had thought to do this Castiel had no idea.

"We'll just go get some food or something and give you two some alone time." Olivia remarked walking out the door with Sam before he could say anything. Castiel looked at Dean who was still holding onto him grinning.


	9. Chapter Nine: Situation Two Point Five?

**Chapter Nine: Situation Two Point Five?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: I should finish this before I forget about it XD Thank you for all of your lovely reviews**_

_**And celestialstarynight you are right. Olivia knows exactly what she's doing ;D**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry(totally not sorry) for crossdressing Dean in this. Enjoy the chapter 8D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Castiel learnt that Dean could be surprisingly affectionate. On more than one occasion he had sat himself down in Castiel's lap and kissed him on the cheek or the corner of the mouth and for some reason he seemed very content with running his hands over the angel's body. On what seemed to be the hundredth grope to his hip Castiel started to feel a little annoyed.

"Quit it." He snapped a bit harsher than he had meant to. Of course this resulted in Dean's rabbit ears drooping and he went off to sulk in the bathroom. Both Sam and Olivia fixed him with a glare.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"You hurt his feelings." Olivia stated.

"His touching was becoming…irritating." Castiel replied.

"Well he can only say 'okay' and 'Castiel', he's probably just trying to tell you he feels affectionate towards you?" Sam tried and Olivia kicked him in the leg.

"Perhaps." Castiel responded and walked over to the bathroom door. "Dean?" He called opening it. Dean instantly pushed against the door trying to close it. Not wanting to make the door fling off its hinges and possibly hurt Dean Castiel pushed back using as little of his strength as he possible could. They struggled with the door for a while before Dean fell over and Castiel tumbled forward stepping on Dean's rabbit ear. Dean screamed, _actually screamed, _loudly and everyone slapped their hands over their ears.

"Why is he screaming?!" Sam yelled.

"Rabbits scream if they're in pain!" Olivia yelled back. Dean was almost as bad as a baby and he wouldn't stop screaming. Castiel reached forward and tapped his ear healing it and the screaming instantly stopped. Dean blinked and looked up at Castiel before frowning and attempting to scramble away from the angel. Castiel hooked his arm around Dean's waist and held him flush against his body as the rabbit eared man kicked and struggled against him.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said. "We're gonna go get some things to hopefully reverse this mess." Castiel nodded and Sam and Olivia left the motel room.

"I don't think that last spell was a good idea." Sam mumbled.

"I should have kept his memories intact." Olivia muttered. "I'm going to reverse the spell…just as soon as we get away from them."

Castiel fell backwards onto one of the motel beds holding onto Dean tightly.

"Dean." He said gruffly. "Please stop struggling, you might hurt yourself." Dean stopped and contemplated the angel's words before he stopped and huffed pouting slightly. Castiel smiled softly.

"Dean I apologise. I did not mean to hurt you or your feelings." He said gently stroking Dean's face. "Please face me?" He had expected Dean to turn his head but instead Dean turned his whole body around and sat straddling Castiel's waist. His pout had disappeared but he wasn't smiling.

"Dean I truly am sorry." Castiel said. Dean frowned.

"Okay." He said. Castiel smiled.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked. Okay he might have been milking Dean's little kisses for everything they were worth. Dean nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward to press a kiss to Castiel's nose. He heard a shuffle of fabric and thought nothing of it until Dean pulled back and Castiel was greeted with the sight of Dean in an outfit he had seen in one of those inappropriate magazines he had seen Dean read. It was a green playboy bunny outfit complete with a bowtie, elbow gloves, fishnet stockings and heels with little white pom poms on the toe. Castiel's jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat.

"You know…" Sam said tearing his eyes away from the binoculars in his hands as he turned to Olivia. "I never thought witches had spells for that sort of thing."

"I don't even know…" Olivia sighed. "Let me see." She took the binoculars and caught sight of Dean before she snorted and giggled.

"I'm going to have nightmares about this for weeks now." Sam grumbled.

Back in the motel Dean was tilting his head to the side wondering why Castiel was just staring at him surprised. He looked at his new outfit and titled his head to the other side.

"Castiel?" He asked. Castiel didn't say anything but he looked to be in a mental debate with himself.

_Kiss him._

_'No.'_

_Touch him._

_'No.'_

_You know you want to._

_'Dean is not himself at the moment. He will be angry.'_

_One little kiss and grope shouldn't hurt. He's been doing the same to you._

_'No.'_

Dean frowned and stretched his arms up to look at the green gloves covering his arms. He wobbled slightly and wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist to keep himself steady. He looked at the gloves and jumped when he felt something hard poking his butt. He looked at Castiel who looked very tense.

"Castiel?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Castiel suddenly pinned him down on the bed and claimed his mouth. Dean kissed him back liking the feverish way Castiel was kissing him. He sucked on his bottom lip and Dean automatically opened it moaning when he felt Castiel's hot tongue enter his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck hugging himself closer to the angel. It felt good, everything was hot, but he felt good. Castiel's hands skittered along his sides and back stopping when they reached his ass giving it a firm squeeze. Dean started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and parted lips from Castiel with a wet pop. He took in shaky breaths as Castiel's lips trailed down from his lips to his jaw and neck.

"Castiel…" He panted. Castiel nipped his neck with his teeth and Dean yelped in surprise. Castiel's tongue ran over the spot a few times. "Castiel…" Castiel removed the bow tie and sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Dean was over the moon, his fingers found their way to Castiel's dark tresses as Castiel's lips continued to lick, suck and kiss lower down his chest. Had he been able to find the words he would have spoken to Castiel. Thoughts of everything else left his mind as Castiel took their place.

_'Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas…Cas…' _Dean blinked his cheeks red and his heart beating erratically in his chest. Castiel had pushed down some of his bunny outfit to his stomach as his tongue flicked back and forth against his nipple occasionally nipping it with his tongue.

"Cas?!" He cried shocked beyond reason. Castiel stopped his tongue assault on his nipple and looked up at the shocked embarrassed face of Dean Winchester. He had his memories back, his rabbit ears were gone and he looked as if his face was about to explode.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed.

"Get off me!" He yelled. Castiel rolled off Dean and stood on the opposite side of the bed as Dean stood up and off the bed his legs shaking as he tried to stand in the heels.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed.

"I…Dean I'm sorry. I lost control." Castiel mumbled shifting awkwardly on his feet. He wanted to look anywhere but Dean feeling guilty about his inability to keep control over his lust but with Dean still wearing what he was it was hard not to look at the hunter.

"Stop staring." Dean grumbled.

"Sorry." Castiel apologised looking at his feet.

"Just go away for a while." Dean grumbled stumbling as he walked towards the bathroom. Castiel went to explain himself further but chose against it and vanished. Dean waited until he was gone before he sighed and kicked off his high heels.


	10. Chapter Ten: Dude Seriously?

**Chapter Ten: Dude, Seriously?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: Alright, last chapter. I suck at endings. I may write another chapter, but I dunno yet. **_

_**Still not sorry for cross dressing Dean, he's still wearing the same outfit xD**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dean sat alone in the motel for about two hours before Sam and Olivia came back. Both seemed shocked to see him just sitting there aside from the fact he was still in the damn playboy bunny outfit and was sporting a few red marks on his neck.

"Dude you look like a prostitute." Sam commented.

"Where's Castiel?" Olivia asked.

"I asked him to go away." Dean replied ignoring Sam's comment.

"Why?" Olivia and Sam asked frowning. Dean frowned at them.

"Waking up to find an angel trying to screw me while I have no idea what's going on it's a great freaking way to wake up." Dean replied. "Fucking licking me and shit…I don't even know what got into him…"

"Well did you ask him? Did he apologise?" Olivia asked sitting down beside Dean. Dean shrugged.

"He apologised but I have no idea what made him want to…ya know…I mean he's an angel. He's got the control of a saint but he said he lost it." He replied. "How does that happen?" Sam opened his mouth to respond but Olivia started speaking before him.

"Well have you considered that he likes you too?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't –"

"Don't bullshit Dean, everyone knows you like him. I mean it's really obvious." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "What's the problem with liking him? I mean come on. He likes you back so what's stopping you?"

"I don't really do well with relationships and if you haven't noticed I'm more into girls." Dean huffed shifting in his outfit so he was comfortable.

"Dean that's a load of shit and you know it." Olivia replied glaring at him. "Don't lie to me." Dean huffed and silence filled the air before Sam spoke.

"Dean it's obvious that you like him so why not just make it official?" He asked. "And don't even think about saying you're not interested in guys considering you're still wearing a freaking playboy bunny outfit. Why are you still wearing that thing anyway?!"

"I couldn't find any-" Olivia cleared her throat loudly and pointed to some of Dean's clothes on the floor. Dean blushed and grumbled something that sounded like 'well I didn't fucking see it' but he didn't move to get up and change.

"So are you gonna call Cas?" Sam asked.

"Later." Dean said dismissingly. "And even then I'm not going to say anything about attraction."

"Okay…" Olivia said. The three sat/stood there in silence for a few awkward

"So Dean…" Sam started. "You like wearing women's clothing?" Dean blushed and closed his eyes.

"Castiel, yeah let's talk about what happened. Get your ass down here!" Dean prayed loudly. Olivia and Sam laughed and left the motel room as Castiel appeared in it. When they left there was silence. Castiel shifted awkwardly on his feet and looked at Dean. He just stared at the outfit he was wearing before Dean snapped.

"Stop staring!" He hissed.

"Why didn't you change?" Castiel asked. Dean grumbled before he stood up and walked closer to Castiel.

"Cas…how do you…" Dean trailed off trying to think of what he wanted to say. Quite honestly he hadn't wanted to get to this point but since Sam wanted to know why he was still wearing the damn outfit he saw no other option.

_'I mean it's not like I like it or anything. No. I had no idea my clothes were in the room, none whatsoever. Nope. I was forced to wear this I just-'_

"Dean…I am truly sorry." Castiel said snapping Dean out of his little 'I don't like wearing women's clothing' thought process. "I…suppose…I should tell you that the reason I lost control was because…of my feelings towards you…" Castiel was speaking uncertainly, the angel obviously had no idea what to say.

_'He's doing better than me and he's so foreign to this. Damn.' _Dean thought. He opened his mouth to say something but Castiel continued talking.

"I also suppose it had to do with the way you were acting and how adorable you were." He said quickly.

"Wait what? How was I acting?" Dean asked.

"You were very affectionate towards me." Castiel replied. "You kissed me on the cheek and groped me."

"Oh god…" Dean mumbled face palming.

"Dean." Castiel said.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean mumbled.

"I love you." Castiel replied. Dean's head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself a headache.

"What?" He asked shakily. His heart raced, it was pounding in his ears, and he was certain Castiel could hear it too.

_'Damn, damn, damn.' _He thought.

"I thought…I might as well tell you. If my feelings aren't reciprocated then I suppose I shall find another angel to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Cas no." Dean said. "No way you're leaving."

"But with you knowing my feelings I would think it would make things uncomfortable." Castiel replied. Dean stared at him before laughing. Castiel had no idea how Dean felt despite his clear displays of affection before.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked frowning.

"Oh you stupid feathery ass." Dean laughed. "You think I'm going to let you leave?"

"Dean…free will?" Castiel said unsure as to what Dean was going on about. "Besides I am an angel of the Lord, I doubt you will be able to stop me from leaving."

"But what if I don't want you to leave?" Dean replied.

"Dean…I'm not sure you understand-"

"No I get it Cas, you love me." Dean said cutting off Castiel. "And I…I love you too." Castiel's eyes widened and Dean looked away blushing.

_'Oh god I can already feel myself growing a vagina.'_ Dean thought. Apparently he must of mumbled it as well because Castiel said:

"Dean I would still love you if you suddenly grew a vagina." Dean looked up confused just as Castiel embraced him with the largest grin he had seen on the angel. He wrapped his arms around the angel and mumbled something about him being ridiculous. Sam and Olivia chose that moment to walk back in. The two looked at them with raised eyebrows and Olivia grinned while Sam…Sam just couldn't take it anymore.

"Dude seriously?!" He yelled. "Take the bloody playboy bunny outfit off you're gonna give me nightmares for years!"


End file.
